Zootopia: Boundaries
by Seabiskut
Summary: When a lab experiment goes horribly wrong, will Zootopia's finest be able to solve the case? Or will their emerging feelings for each other get in the way. Picks up within the final few minutes of the movie so SPOILER WARNING. First book in a planned 6 book series. ***This fanfic is canceled until further notice.
1. The Big Picture

Author's Note: I have seen Zootopia twice now and absolutely love the movie. Everything Disney did with it from the plot to the character's voice acting was on point. I have gotten hooked on so many Zootopia fanfics, I have decided to write my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of the original characters in the movie. This picks up within the last few minutes of the movie so SPOILER WARNING!T-rating is for drug references, small bits of foul language, and some sexual themes.

* * *

Zootopia: Boundaries

Story by: Seabiskut and Cerebrus

Chp 1: The Big Picture

* * *

Nick's POV

As I strolled into the ZPD that morning, I couldn't believe what was happening with my life. But inthat same sense of astonishment, I couldn't help but feel proud of myself for the barriers I was breaking down everyday. Somewhat erasing the stereotypes all other animals have on my kind.

But, if you were to tell me exactly 1 month and 1 week ago that this is where I'd be, I don't think I would've ever taken you seriously. Back then I thought I had it all figured out but, in truth, I never had the slightest clue. I would've laughed in your face of you were to tell me I would be a cop. Until a month ago that is, when she happened.

She is the one who helped me realize that I could be something more than what I was envisioned to be. She made me believe in myself when no one else would. She became the best friend anyone could ever hope for in their life time. She made me gain how again, something I had not had in a long time. And I can never repay get for that.

When she stuck that partnership contract my way again, I couldn't in a million years say no to get amethyst eyes which were practically screaming at me to accept. Even Chief Bozo seemed pleased I would be joining the force. With her encouragement, I worked my tail off for a solid month to graduate at the top of my class for her, which I succeeded in doing. The day she pinned my badge upon my chest, my lust for her to know how I felt increased 10 fold. If only there was some way I could tell her. Just then, an all too familiar voice I had come to love rang out behind me.

"Tell me what?!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger there at the end. This will more than likely be the only chapter in Nick or Judy's POV unless it needs to be implied later in the story. Depending on how this does, I could have the second chapter up tonight. Please feel free to leave a comment and make suggestions. Thanks for reading Zootopia: Boundaries.


	2. First Case

Who's ready for chapter 2 of Zootopia: Boundaries?

* * *

Chapter 2: First assignment 

* * *

Nick, jumping a literal 10 feet into the air, looks Judy's way. She's standing there staring at Nick with those big, round amethyst eyes he's come to love.

"Nick, what did you want me to now?" Her voice filled with general concern for her friend who had still not recognized she was standing there beside him. It took Nick a minute to realize he had been talking to himself again about her.

"N-na, nothing Carrots." He replied mustering up that signature sly smile to try and get himself out of the hole he had dug. All the while, he was turning redder than a fresh picked sole apple from Judy's family farm.

"Are you sure you're alright, because I could've sworn you said-" Judy was cut off mid sentence as Nick dodged the conversation by running over to Clawhauser's desk.

"Hey there Clawhauser, how's it going?" Nick said in that sly tone he had picked up while being a conman, still a bit flushed about how Judy had somewhat heard what he had said.

Clawhauser saw Nick buckling and decided to take advantage of the moment. "Well if it isn't my favorite officer couple!" The chubby cheetah had cooed in his usual friendly tone. Nick had begun to sweat at this point.

"Ha ha. Very funny Clawhauser, nice to see you to. C'mon Nick, we're gonna be late!" Judy merely brushed off the cheetah's comment while Nick was redder than before. But, as Nick tried to tag along with her, Clawhauser had called him back over to the reception desk. He anyway knew what the cheetah was going to ask.

"Don't worry Nick, your secret is safe with me!" Clawhauser piped in a low whisper followed by a wink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nick tried to stutter his sentence out, yet again, turning 50 different shades of red. Clawhauser, however, interrupted him with a smile.

"Run along now lovebird, don't wanna keep the chief waiting."

Nick took Clawhauser up on that offer, and scurried to the briefing room, all the while Clawhauser had whipped out his phone to check out the new Gazelle app everyone was freaking out about.

"When he reached the room full of Zootopia's finest, he quickly took his place next to Judy in the same chair since the chairs were obviously built for larger mammals.

* * *

"You were almost late!"

"Relax Carrots, I had plenty of time. The moment he had uttered those words, the chief came in through the door. Nick and Judy seemed to be the only ones who had noticed Bogo enter as all they other officers were lost in conversation about the weather, sports, and of course, Gazelle.

"Alright, alright, enough." Unfortunately for the other officers, they had still not recognized his presence.

"Shut it!" Bogo screamed at near full capacity. All the officers in the room immediately sat down and shut their snouts up. "We have some new recruits with us this morning. Including our first fox...who cares."

"Ha. You should have your own line of personal greeting cards sir."

"Shut your mouth Wilde!" Nick slowly sank into his chair even though he managed to stifle some laughs out of the senior officers.

"Assignments. Grizzoli, Fragmire, Delgato. Tundratown SWAT. Snarlof, Higgins, Wolford. Undercover. Hopps, Wilde. Parking duty."Both Judy and Nick stared at each other for a moment in unisoned confusion before looking back at the chief.

In a totally non-Bogo-like voice, he replied with a quick "Just kidding!" "We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah Central. Find him. Shut him down."

The bunny-fox cop duo have a quick but proud salute to their chief, and raced towards their new squad car. Nick was overjoyed to have such a big case already. But to Nick, he didn't care deep down if the had gotten parking duty. As long as he was with her, he didn't have a care in the world what they had to do, as long as he gets to spend it with her.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 2! As promised I added this one at night (even though it's 3 in the morning). Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will have the ending of the movie in it and then everything from there on out will be what my interpretation is after the movie ends. The chapters will get longer, don't worry! Again, thank you for taking the time to read, Zootopia: Boundaries!


	3. Fast and Furry

Without further ado, here's chapter 3 of, Zootopia: Boundaries.

* * *

Chp. 3: Fast and Furry

* * *

As Nick and Judy made their way to Savannah Central, Nick still couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have his best friend as a partner on the force. Deep down, Nick had a string urge to tell her how he really felt. He wanted to show her how much he truly cares about her. There was just one problem, he was a fox, and she was a bunny. Interspecies relationships were generally frowned upon in Zootopia. Even if they were to get together, what was the point. There was a miniscule chance of any at all they could have kids. And Nick for some reason now more than ever, wants to bed the father he never had growing up. And then there was that chance that she didn't love him.

"You ok Nick?" Judy asked as she drifted into the wrong lane before jerking it back over. Nick so this as his opportunity to shine.

"Yeah Carrots, I'm fine. So are all rabbits bad drivers, or is that just you."

Judy slammed on the brakes at the stop light even though it had just turned yellow. The impact caused Nick to go flying out of his seat, snout first in the dashboard. His pawpsicle he had been enjoying went straight into his eye socket.

"Oops, sorry."

Nick, after slamming his head into the dash and falling in the floor, got back into his seat and removed the pawpsicle that was currently stuck to his eyeball.

"Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."

Nick with a cheesy grin let out something he wasn't expecting himself to say. "You know you love me." _Did I really just say that?!_

 _"_ Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do" Before Nick could ask her what she really meant, a red car flew past them, easily going well over 40 mph over the speed limit.

Nick put his aviators on and flipped on the lights while Judy put the peddle through the floorboard. Nick made sure to buckle up for this, just in case.

Upon seeing the light and hearing the sirens, the street racer slowed down much to their surprise. When he went flying past them, she clocked the driver in at 115 mph, which at that speed, would allow for an arrest. Judy and Nick hopped out of the cruiser in unison and walked over to the vehicle.

"Sir, you were going 115 mph. I hope you have a good explanation."

The blacked-out window began to roll down, and to the duos surprise, it was none other than Flash behind the wheel.

Judy was still awestruck at the fact a sloth had been speeding.

"Flash, Flash, Hundred Yards Dash!"

"Niiiicccckkkk"

"Sir, you are under arrest."

"Awe c'mon, Cotton Tail, we owe him for helping us in the Night Howler Case."

Judy unfortunately knew he was right, so she left the sloth with a hefty ticket instead of some jail time.

"Well, I think we just set the record for fastest case ever solved Carrots."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I bet Bogo is gonna be pleased we did solve it."

* * *

Judy and Nick got back to the station and went to see Chief Bogo about the case. They caught him off guard as he was messing around with the new Gazelle app.

"Hopps, Wilde! What are you two doing back here?"

"We found the street racer and shut him down sir!" Bogo was taken back for a minute.

"You did, did you? Where is he? Did you make an arrest?"

"No sir we didn't becaus-"

"BECAUSE WHAT?"

"We owed him for helping us in the Night Howler Case."

"Is that so?"

Nick and Judy replied with a 'yes sir' in unison.

"Well, in that case, you and Wilde have the rest of the day off. Oh and one more thing." He passed them an envelope. Judy opened it and found two tickets for Gazelle's concert, TONIGHT.

"I- I mean Clawhauser, thought it was a good idea to go and see it. For umm, security purposes."

Judy and Nick left Bogo's office, with Judy about ready to burst with excitement.

"I can't believe this Nick! These are great seats. And we have backstage passes! You're gonna come with me right?!"

Nick, not being able to resist the chance to spend an entire night with her accepted rather quickly.

"Of course I will Carrots, I love Gazelle! _Not Really."_

"What was that?"

"Oh, um, nothing. Nothing!"

"Alright, well, be at my house around 6 to pick me up?"

"Sure thing!"

"Alright, see ya then!"

Nick couldn't believe she had asked him to come pick her up. But Nick didn't have time to think about it too much, he had to go get ready, for her obviously.

Thanks for reading the third chapter in, Zootopia: Boundaries! I will more than likely have the fourth chapter out later today. Be sure to check ATasteOfShadows fanfic: Tales of Turmoil. Very interesting plot. Again, thanks for reading. This had been, Zootopia: Boundaries.


	4. First Date?

Chp 4: First Date?

* * *

Judy hurried back to her apartment even though it was only 11 in the morning. She could not handle herself over the fact that she was going to a Gazelle concert and she was getting to meet her. In a million years she never would've thought she would be able to go to one since the prices were normally fairly high. Upon entering her small room, she didn't care that she basically lived in a closet, her heart was thumping in her chest. She instantly began to get ready even though it was only 11:45 a.m. Judy decided on taking a shower first since she had not taken one in 3 or 4 days (a mammal's skin would get dried out of it showered everyday). Since she didn't have to share a bathroom with her overwhelming amount of siblings, she had begun to take longer and longer showers. This time was no different either. After her 45 minute shower she scrambled her brain trying to think of something to wear.

A dress was definitely out of the picture since well, one: she only owned one dress and two: they were going to be standing the whole time since they had ground level seats. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally decided on what she would wear. She settled for some cut-off blue jeans and a white tank top with a plaid button down overt it. Normally, she would button it all the way up, but today she felt the need to leave it unbuttoned.

Looking in the mirror, she still felt as though she was still missing something. Judy went to retrieve the makeup she had bought her third day in Zootopia. Judy had left her makeup bag back in Bunnyborrow. Judy rarely if never used makeup. She had anyways thought it was stupid to wear makeup because it his who you truly were. She dumped the entire bag into her sink looking for something that wasn't overboard. She finally settled with a purple eyeshadow. Finally settled on her appearance, she flopped on her bed to check the time on her iCarrot. She was amazed and kind of sad seeing the time reading: _2:30._

* * *

Nick unlike Judy was not excited for the concert. In fact, he was downright terrified. His nerves were not holding up well on his way home, or at least what he called home, as he was getting a lot of looks from the strangers he was passing. Upon arriving under the bridge he has called for awhile, he was trying to decide of what to do first. When he told Judy he made 200 bucks a day, he wasn't lying. He made 200 bucks a day with Finnick. Finnick would normally take 150 leaving Nick just 50, on a good day. Finnick taking most claiming he was the most important part since he provided transportation. Still tired from last night, Nick decided on taking a quick power-nap. _30 minutes wouldn't hurt_.

Nick was awoken by the sound of a train passing by. He shook it off since he heard the train plenty of time before at 5:30. As soon as Nick had fully understood that that was the 5:30 train, he jumped up to get ready to pick Judy up in 30 minutes. He didn't have any clean clothes except the silk shirt and khaki pants he had on when he first met Judy. He immediately slipped these on, along with a tie, and began racing as fast as he could to get to Judy's, skipping a shower since it was a 30 minute walk.

* * *

Judy heard repeated knocking at her door at exactly 6. She sprang off her bed and went to answer the door. When Judy opened, he couldn't help but stare at her as he rarely saw her out of uniform.

"Um Nick? My eyes are up here."

Nick realizing that he had just gotten caught, turned a bright rosy pink. Nick trying to rid himself of embarrassment, noticed she had makeup own.

"Are you wearing makeup?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing. It's just I've never seen you wear makeup."

"I usually don't wear it except for special occasions."

"Well in that case, you look amazing."

Judy couldn't help but blush

"You don't look bad yourself fox."

With them both gawking at each other for what seemed like forever, Judy finally spoke up.

"We should probably get going."

"Yeah. Sure thing."

With that, the pair left Judy's apartment to get to the subway.

* * *

The ride on the subway was awkward with neither one of them really making eye contact with each other. The train stop they were to get off at was directly in front of the entrance to the stadium the concert was in. Judy had never been to a concert before, so she was bouncing all over the place to take everything in. They found their way to Bogo and Clawhauser, who both had on t-shirts that said 'number one Gazelle fan'. Nick couldn't help but smirk add the big bad chief looked ridiculous.

After chatting amongst themselves for awhile, the show finally began. The first song was not one that Nick knew, since he really knew only one. He couldn't help but smile though as Judy was singing along to every song and dancing with the beats. During the slow part of one song, Nick finally built up there nerve to tell Judy.

"Hey Judy, I need to tell you something."

"Sure thing! What is it?!"

"Well there's no easy way to say this but I lo-" His sentence was stopped right then and there as the beat dropped and downed out his words.

 _"What did you say?"_

Nick not wanting to say it again, just shook his head and mouthed the words 'nevermind'.

Once the concert had ended and they all meet with Gazelle, they headed it of the stadium. It seemed to Nick and Judy though, that the chief was the most excited to see Gazelle, although he tried to hide it.

"I had a great time Carrots"

"Me too Nick."

"You want me too walk you home Nick?"

"Well you see, that would be great and all, but the thing is, I...kind of don't have a real home."

Judy felt herself turn red, feeling stupid for having said what she said. As Nick turned to walk away, Judy called out to him.

"You wanna spend the night at my place?"

Nick stopped dead in his tracks before slowly turning around with a slight blush and asking her, "What did you say?"

"Well since it's late and all, we don't have to work tomorrow, I was thinking that maybe-"

"Sure why not. Might as well am I right?"

Judy blushed before realizing he did yes.

"Really?! Oh boy we're gonna have so much fun! We can stay up all night telling stories and watching movies! C'mon let's go!"

Judy took off as Nick raced to keep up with her.

* * *

"Here we are. Welcome to La Casa de Judy." Judy opened the door to her apartment, falling to tell Nick it was a little small.

Nick was taken back at the fact that it was considered a room for an animal. "Little small." He accidentally blurted out before looking over at Judy to see she looked like she could tear up.

"Woah Judy, I didn't mean it like that. I- I ment it's a little small for an elephant. Must be a suite for you bunnies."

Judy snapped out of her moment when he said that. He always called her by a nickname. Nick only called her Judy when he was being serious.

"Thank Nick. I really appreciate a friend like you." With that, she embraced him with a sudden and unexpected hug for the both of them.

Nick hugged her back, trying again to work up the courage to tell her. Before he could say anything, she shyly let go, her face full of pink.

"It's pretty late. We should try and get some sleep."

Judy hopped over to her closet and got out a pillow and blanket, handing them to Nick before jumping into her bed, pulling her covers over her head.

Nick made up his pallet next to her bed in the small space provided. After a few minutes of building up his courage, Nick finally spoke up.

"Hey Judy, you still awake?" He heard her shift in her bed a bit.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Well, I remember what I was going to at the concert."

He heard Judy sit up suddenly in her bed.

"Yes?" Hey voice was filled with eagerness. Their hearts both starting to beat faster.

"At the concert, I was going to tell you, that, well, I really enjoy you as a friend." Nick mentally slapped himself for blowing it.

"Oh, me too." He could hear the disappointment in her voice as she laid back down.

Nick was still in shock that he had blown possibly his only chance of telling her his feelings. He laid back down, his eyes staring to tear up as he let his mind think about what his life would be like without Judy. With tears in his eyes and a broken heart, he laid down and feel asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading the third chapter in, Zootopia: Boundaries! Hopefully this chapter was long enough. I tried really hard on this chapter to capture Judy and you enjoyed and as always, thanks again for reading, Zootopia: Boundaries!

Note: Chapter updates will now happen twice e week. More than likely on Wednesday and Saturday.


	5. The Awakening

Welcome back to chapter 5 of, Zootopia: Boundaries. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Feel free to leave reviews and any suggestions for the story.

Chp. 5: The Awakening

 _5:30 a.m._

 _Abandoned laboratory, Rainforest District, Zootopia_

 _The Night Howler Case had turned the city upside-down. It pitted coworker vs. coworker, friend vs. friend, but most importantly, it pitted predator vs. prey. All of this was accomplished through the leadership of a small, underestimated assistant mayor. She single handedly threw Zootopia into chaos. Although Bellwether was arrested and thrown into jail by the ZPD, that hadn't exactly stopped her from carrying out her plans. On the chance she was arrested, Bellwether had set up a hidden bank account in which she put funds into in case she was ever caught. Her and only one other mammal knew the account code, Doug._

 _The same stubborn ram who had carried out her bidding by darting predators with the Night Howler serum. Even before the first mammal had been darted, Bellwether hired Doug to conduct experiments on various mammals using different recipes of drug cocktails containing Night Howlers and a mysterious crystal, known only as Agent Z to Bellwether. Even she didn't know exactly what it was other than the fact that it contains an extremely rare crystal rumored to have the ability make animals bend at your will. Bellwether had never seen the dealers face whom she had bought it from, only knowing that the mammal in question had the same intents add her._

 _For weeks before the Night Howler Case was solved, Doug had been conducting numerous experiments on kidnapped mammals, with many of them having disastrous results. So many animals had died due to his testings, but tonight, he had possibly just found the perfect mixture._

 _To him, it was just another animal bound to die. So many before this one had died as well, why not this one too? The mammal in question was a good candidate as well. Predator, mid 30's, and someone who nobody would care about if they were to perish. The wolf was strapped down to an old hospital bed, rag stuffed in its mouth to stiflei it's screams. Doug began to gather the cocktail in his syringe, which was to be injected into the the artery in the neck for quick results. With terror on the wolf's eyes, Doug stuck the needle into the neck, injecting exactly 15 milliliters of the drug cocktail. After the 15 milliliters had been inserted into the wolf's bloodstream, the life seemed to escape it's breath, and the eyes began to turn a milky white. Doug closed the animal's eyes, seeing it as another failed experiment, a clap of thunder echoed overhead, and the wolf's eyes sprang open._

* * *

Judy sprang up from her deep sleep, awoken to the sound of thunder rolling across the city. She was covered in sweat, her bed soaked from a dream that even just now she couldn't recall. Still startled by the thunder, she turned to face her alarm clock.

 _5:35_

To Judy, this was around the time she would normally get up to get down to the station on time since her apartment was on the other side of town. If she was already awake, she might as well just go ahead and stay up. As she swung her legs over the side of the bed, she almost let out a scream. She had completely forgot about Nick, who was lying next to get bed. The fur around his eyes seemed damp, as if he had cried himself to sleep. Judy felt the need to wake him, but decided to just let him get some sleep.

Trying not to disturb Nick, Judy eased out of her bed, putting one paw in front of the other. She held her breath until she had successfully edged past Nick, she let out a deep breath. Even though she had showered just yesterday afternoon, she decided a nice hot, streaming shower would help get rid of her groggyness. Judy shuffled her way into the bathroom, trying to make add little of noise as possible, and quietly shut the bathroom door.

She proceeded to strip out of her sweaty clothes, and hopped into the shower. She let the steam help to clear her senses and revive her from the sleepy state she was still somewhat in. With the calming sound of the shower, Judy began to let her mind get lost in deep thought. The fact that Nick had lied to get still bothered her. She could tell when he was lying, and the fact that he did it disturbed her to a great extent. At first, Judy had thought Nick was going to open up to her, just like Clawhauser said he would. But, maybe Clawhauser was wrong. Maybe Nick didn't have anything for her. After all, she was a bunny and he a fox. Predator and prey. It would never work. And Judy didn't know what she felt for Nick. Sure she liked him as a friend, but she didn't know if she loved him exactly. She never felt love for anyone before to an extent because of all the time she put in to make her dreams come true. Although whenever she was around him, she always got a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Judy became so lost in thought, she didn't hear the door open.

After she was done washing, she began to smell coffee, which was strange since she had no recollection of starting coffee before she got in. She turned the shower knob off and began to step out.

"It's about time you got out Carrots."

She was halfway out of the shower before she saw Nick. Judy instantly slipped and fell back into the shower. Nick gingerly walked over to check on her.

"You alright there Fluff?"

Judy began to feel an intense great building in her cheek.

"N-na-Nick! What are you doing in here?! Can't you see I'm not exactly clothed right now!?"

"Well if you wanna get technical sweetheart, you're all na-tur-al at the moment."

"Nick, get out now!"

"Ok ok, I'm going. Calm down." Nick began to close the door before cracking it open for a brief moment. "Oh, and by the way, I went and got us some coffee."

Nick eased the door shut so Judy could dry off and put some clothes on. Judy, half furious and half confused, stood still for a moment recounting what had just happened. It's not like seeing her naked was a bad thing, after all, fur covered up anything personal. But in today's society, mammals who didn't wear clothes were thought of as less intelligent and primative. Judy began to get lost in her thoughts again just like she had before Nick disturbed her when she remembered the coffee. Not spending a second longer thinking she died off as fast and add best as she could before she threw on the sane pajamas she had on last night. She scurried of of the bathroom and into her living room/ dining room/ kitchen/bedroom retrieve the coffee Nick got her.

Nick, surprised by her speed, could not let out a witty comment about why it took her so long in the shower and how she fell down in surprise as she took a sip of the carrot frappachino.

"I know it's not the best coffee in the world, but it was the closest coffee shop to your apartment that used fresh ground coffee beans." Nick was rubbing the back of his neck add he usually would when he was nervous about things.

"Nah, it's actually not half bad for some rundown coffee shop." Judy added a wink before downing another sip.

"Yeah, well I try my best." Nick had been trying to scoot ever so closer to Judy without her noticing.

"Mmmm. So, whatcha wanna do today?" Judy seemed to have near instantly perked up since getting some coffee in her system.

"Well, for starters, how about we play some of those games or movies you promised me last night?" Nick was now right next to her. Judy's body heat irradiating onto Nick. Neither Judy nor even Nick seemed to notice how close Nick had gotten. Nick had no clue what was coming over him. Out of nowhere, he had a feeling come over him that he had felt only once before, the instinct to instincts began to take over.

Nick was not in control anymore, his primal instincts and biological clock were taking him over. The fox was now near inches from his bunny friend.

"Nick? Are you ok? You seem tense." Judy had a reason to be concerned as Nick was not responding to anything she was saying to him. She could see his pupils were dilated and his ears hugged the back of his head. His nose sniffing the air as if he was smelling the air for prey. His eyes staring into Judy's.

"Nick? What's gotten into you? Are you coming down with something?"

"C'mon Carrots. I'm the same old, sly fox you met when you first got here. It's just that now, I finally know what I want."

It took Judy a moment to realize what he was talking about. A slight blush filled her cheeks as her emotions ran wild inside her. She never had time to have interest in anyone. With all of the work she had put in to accomplish her dreams, she hardly had any friends as it was. She didn't know what she was feeling at the moment except she had the same feeling last night. Even if she did have feelings for Nick, what would get parents think. Sure they excepted Gideon as a business partner, but would they accept a fox to be her love interest? And what about kids? There was no way her and Nick could have kids, and get parents would want at least a couple dozen grandchildren. But, these thoughts began to slip from her worrying mind as HER instincts began to kick in. Nick was already leaned in and so Judy went to meet him. As her lips were mere centimeters from the foxes, Judy's phone rang.

The ringing caught both animals off guard as they broke free of their instinctive desires. Realizing what they had almost done, both of their faces became as hot as a sidewalk in Savannah Central during the afternoon. Nick spun around in a 180 as not to let Judy see how embarrassed he was.

"Y-you should probably answer your phone Fluff. W-who knows, it's probably important."

"Y-yeah, you're probably right." And sure enough, Nick was. As Judy went to grab her phone to see who it was, the ID of the caller wad non other than her boss, Chief Bogo.

"H-h-hello sir? What?! Of course. Yes sir. Yes sir we'll be right over."

"Who was it?"

"Chief Bogo."

"Oh boy. What did he want? Did he want to thank us for being the best officers on the force? Or did he finally confess his love for Gazelle?"

Judy's ears drooped as she told Nick why he was calling. "No it's none of that. It's really serious"

Nick let out a smirk add he knew Judy was sometimes a little over dramtic.

"C'mon Cottontail, it can't be that bad."

Judy took a long, deep breath before explaining the grave situation they were now in.

"The Night Howler Case is being reopened."

"What?! But that's impossible! We caught Bellwether and destroyed the lab, how could the case be reopened?"

"There, there was an attack on a sloth in the Rainforest District. The sloth said he was attacked from the thick brush that lined the sidewalk. The victim was able to identify the attacker as a wolf who was foaming at the mouth, and had blood spattered about his shirt. The sloth died from his wounds on the scene"

"Oh... well, I guess we better hurry up and get to the station then huh?"

"Yeah, don't want to keep Bogo waiting for us with something like this going on. C'mon, let's get going." Judy and Nick hurriedly got there uniforms on and rushed to get out the apartment's door. As Judy looked back into her room before she shut the door, she couldn't help but to think about what almost happened. Everything ruined by that depressing phone call from Bogo. On the surface, she didn't truly know what she wanted, but deep down, she wished they would've kissed. The bunny closed her apartment door with a silent thud.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading Chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for not having this up when it was supposed to be. I'm really caught up in school and football at the moment, so I didn't have a lot of time to write anything except for today. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter one again. Feel free to drop a review and make any suggestions you have for the book. This has been, Zootopia: Boundaries.


End file.
